Normal Life No Such Thing!
by AvengerFrost
Summary: I am the adopted daughter of Steve Rogers having a normal life no such thing! Our trust in the people we know is soon going to be put to the ultimate test and things will never be the same afterwords. (Not really a prequel but kind of is to my Age of Ultron Story) part of the My Life is and Always Will Be a Lie series. rated T cause well you know (TWS events take place)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: If I said my life was easy that's an understatement

 **A/N: Okay I finally have the prequel but not really a prequel to the Age of Ultron story in my life is and will always be a lie series of course this will take place during the events of the Winter Soldier. I will work on fully on my Chronicles of Narnia story when I finish this story so Caroline deal with it!**

 **Sam's POV**

Hi anyone who is reading this my name is Samantha Rogers that wasn't always my last name it use to be Laufeydottir yeah I am the daughter of Loki Laufeyson I don't really like to talk about him much if you know my story you'd know why. My adopted dad if you haven't guessed it already and don't know my story is Steve Rogers aka Captain America we had to leave Avengers Tower for Washington DC .We weren't the only Avengers who left the Tower Natasha left with us, Clint went who knows where, My Uncle Thor left for Asgard long ago, but Banner and Caroline Stark stayed with Tony at the Tower. I really like DC don't get me wrong but I miss the Tower a lot and the snarky and sarcastic attitude of Caroline Stark. Let's just say life as Captain America's adopted daughter isn't easy either in fact it went straight to pure chaos when well I'll just start from the beginning of this tale…

 **Location: Reflecting pool at the Washington monument**

"On your left." "On your right." We both had just paced this guy running. We came up again "On your left." I said "On your right." He said "On my left and right got it." We were coming up again he said as we neared "Don't you say it! Don't you!" Steve said "On your left." I said "On your right." He screamed "COME ON MAN!?" we kept running we approached the guy who was catching his breath against a tree trunk he said "You should be ashamed of yourselves you should both take a another lap." He had looked down for a few seconds he looked at us and said "Did you take it I assume you both just took it?" Steve held out his hand and said "Steve Rogers." I did the same and said "Samantha Rogers." He said "Sam Wilson." We chatted for a bit when Nat came up in her car and said "Hey boys have you seen the Smithsonian I'm looking for a fossil?" I laughed she saw me and said "Hey Sam." I said "Hey Nat." Steve said as he got in the car to Sam "Can't run everywhere." Sam said "No, no you can't." Nat said hi to him and Steve said "Think you can get home without causing mischief?" I said "Sure Steve." And they drove off Sam Wilson said "What was that about?" I said "First I am not his sister if that is what you're thinking I am his adopted daughter." He looked a little shocked and he asked "Then who are your real parents if you don't mind me asking?" I said "My mother died in the Battle of New York when I was 12 my father is Loki." He stood there mouth agape he said "Uh that sounds like your life pretty much sucked." I said "It did most definitely." I then said "I have to head back to the apartment see you around Sam." He waved goodbye and said "See you around!" I was heading back to the apartment when I got a call from Fury how the hell did he get my number then again Director of SHIELD. I answered and said "How can I help you today mister eyepatch?" he sighed and said "I need you to help some scientist down here at the Triskelion they need a Asgardians point of view on something." I said "Nick I have only been to Asgard once but okay I'll see what I can do be there in 2 hours tops K." he said "Fair enough." And he hung up I know Nick doesn't fully trust me even to the dismay of the Avengers that I have done nothing wrong and that I shouldn't be judged based on my father's past actions against Earth. Well I guess you can't trust everyone and I guessed that's just life but I didn't know soon all are trust for people we knew was going to be put to the ultimate test…

 **A/N: Yeah I know kind of sort but this is really kind of sorta an introduction so hope you love this new story remember I won't be updating for a few days because I have a concert in DC I am going to too!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: My life has a funny way of going from good to bad!

 **A/N: Hey everyone I am back! The Taylor Swift concert was awesome and so was the National zoo and the giant ball pit! Enjoy chapter 2! It's good to be back everyone you have no idea!**

 **Location: Triskelion**

 **Sam's POV**

What could Mr. Eyepatches team of scientist possibly need help with that needs an Asgardians point of view? I had walked to the apartment took a shower and had my suit on the one that looked like my father's armor but dress styled. I used my magic and teleported into the Triskelion into Fury's office I said "Hey Mister Eyepatch what can I do you for?" he glared and said "One I hate it when you call me that and second I hate it when you just poof in like that and third come with me." I followed Fury into the elevator and he said on our way down "So how do you like DC?" I said "It's good but I miss New York." He said "That's understandable." We were silent the rest of the way and arrived at the labs. Fury said as I walked in "They need your help on about a past incident in Greenwich, London involving your Uncle Thor." I said "Really I heard about that." I was approached by a female scientist she had a British accent and said "Hi miss Rogers my name is Jemma Simmons it's nice to meet you." I said "Nice to meet you Jemma." Fury never came in with me so I walked with Jemma to her work station she said "It's my last day here and I wanted to get some answers on what happened in London I would have asked Dr. Selvig or even Dr. Foster but they were unavailable so I asked if I could talk to you." I said "No problem so what do you want to know?" Jemma asked "What exactly attacked London?" I looked at the picture of this ship and I said "Well the tales I have heard from Thor and Queen Frigga is that is a Dark Elves ship so they attacked because of the Convergence." Jemma said "What is the Convergence?" I explained the whole thing to her and she said "This is amazing!" I got up and said "I am glad I was of some help Jemma hope to see you again." She said "Likewise Samantha." I said as I left "Please call me Sam." And I took the elevator back up and saw Steve marching out he was back from his mission I ran up and while using magic to change my outfit back to normal "Hey Steve." He asked "What are you doing here?" I said "Fury called he said one of his scientist needed an Asgardians point of view on something." Steve shrugged and said "Okay let's go." He hopped on his motorcycle and I joined him and we made our way out.

 **Location: Smithsonian Captain America Exhibit**

 **Sam's POV**

We walked around the Captain America exhibit I heard the narrator say "A symbol to the nation. A hero to the world. The story of Captain America is one of honor, bravery, and sacrifice. Denied enlistment due to poor health, Steve Rogers was chosen for a program unique in the annals of American warfare One that would transform him into the world's finest super soldier." I saw kids comparing there heights to the pre-serum Steve. Steve wore a blue baseball cap to hide his face can't blame him everyone knows who he is I on the other hand don't have to worry about that I wore a black T-shirt, blue jeans, black boots, and a green leather jacket. Don't question why I am wearing that those were my favorite colors long before Loki! I saw a little boy staring at Steve he put a finger to his lips and the boy nodded his head up and down that was so adorable it probably just made the kids day seeing his favorite super hero. We walked further in and saw the suits of the Howling Commandos and the narrator said "Battle tested; Captain America and his Howling Commandos quickly earned their stripes. Their mission, taking down Hydra, a Nazi rouge science division." I looked at the exhibit more when I noticed Steve by another one….The one of his pasted best friend Bucky poor guy I truly feel sorry for him. As I approached behind Steve I heard the narrator talk again he said "Best friends since childhood, Bucky Barnes and Steven Rogers were inseparable on both schoolyard and battlefield…Barnes is the only Howling Commando to give his life, in service of his country." I saw the look of guilt and sorrow in Steve's eyes I placed my hand on his shoulder he looked at me I gave him a smile and we walked away from the exhibit of Bucky and continued through this part of the museum I looked back at the exhibit of Bucky and I sighed Poor Steve I wish I truly knew what happened but Steve doesn't like to talk about it and I don't press him about it I can understand why. I looked and Steve was gone damn he moves fast I went looking for him and I back tracked and saw Steve sitting down watching an interview that was playing with Peggy Carter she said "That was a difficult winter. A blizzard had trapped half our battalion behind the German line…Steve…C-Captain Rogers, he fought his way through a HYDRA blockade that had pinned our allies down for months. He saved over a thousand men. Including the man who would…Who would become my husband, as it turned out." I saw Steve pull out a Compass? I saw as I walked up it had a picture of Peggy in it. He stood up and turned around I said smugly "Have you ever visited her yet?" he said "What… I mean I know she's still alive and sick but she doesn't need to know." I huffed and said "You know I can tell this is eating you up inside I'll drag you there if I have to." He laughed and said "Alright let's go." We headed to the door and left to go see Peggy Carter.

 **Location: Peggy's room**

 **Sam's POV**

I peeked in and heard Steve say "You should be proud of yourself Peggy." She looked at her pictures and said "Mm, I have lived a life. My only regret is that you didn't get to live yours." He gave her a smile and looked at me I cleared my throat and walked in he said "This is my daughter Samantha." Her face brightened he said "Adopted daughter I add." I said "It's nice to meet you Miss Carter." She smiled and said "Please call me Peggy dear. What made you want to adopt her Steve?" he said "Uh…That's um a very long complicated story." I left the room to give them some more time together. I heard her say "She's seems very nice Steve and she's beautiful." She said "Is she an Avenger?" he said "Not officially but yeah you could say that." He sighed she said "What is it?" he said "For as long as I can remember I just wanted to do what was right. I guess I'm not quite sure what that means anymore…And I thought I could, throw myself back in follow orders, serve…And I have Sam and all…It's just not the same." She said "You're always so dramatic. Look you saved the world. We rather…Mucked it up." He said "You didn't. Knowing that you helped found SHIELD is half the reason I stay." She reached over and grabbed his hand and Peggy said "The world has changed, and none of us can go back. All we can do is our best, and sometimes the best that we can do, is to start over." She smiles "And by the looks of things you w-with tha-at." She stated coughing and Steve got up and grabbed her a glass of water and he said "Peggy." He holds the water out to her she says "Steve?" he said "Yeah." She said "You're alive! You…You came…You came back!" he nods "Yeah Peggy." She started to cry and she said "It's been so long…So long." He said "Well, I couldn't leave my best girl. Not when she owes me a dance." I stopped watching and I looked down the hall and I shed a single tear. Steve came walking out and said "There's one more place I'd like to stop by before we head to the apartment." I said "Okay sounds good."

 **Location: The VA**

We heard a woman speak "A couple of cops pulled me over last week, he thought I was drunk. I swerved to miss a plastic bag…I thought it was an IED." She finished and Sam Wilson said "Some stuff you leave there, other stuff you bring back. It's our job to figure out how to carry it. Is it gonna be in a bag suitcase? Or in a little man purse? It's up to you." Few minutes Sam walked up to us and said "Look who it is. The running man and girl." Steve said "Caught the last few minutes. It's pretty intense." Sam said "Yeah brother, we all got the same problems. Guilt, regret." I said "You lose someone?" he nodded and said "My wingman, Riley. Fly in the night mission. A standard PJ rescue op, nothing we hadn't done a thousand times before, 'til RPG's knocked Riley's dumb ass out of the sky…Nothing I could do It's like I was up there just to watch." Steve said "I'm sorry." Sam nodded "After that, I had a really hard time finding a reason for being over there you know?" Steve glanced down and back up Sam said "But you're happy now, back in the world?" Sam asked him a question and Steve said "I don't know." Sam smirks before nodding and he said "Ultimate fighting?" I tried not to laugh not that easy. Steve laughed and Sam said "It's just a great idea off the top of my head. But seriously, you could do whatever you wanna do. What makes you happy?" Steve sighed and said "I don't know." Sam said "Well, it's good seeing you again Cap and you to Samantha." He shakes my hand than Steve's. He left and we made our way back to our apartment.

 **Location: Steve's Apartment**

 **Sam's POV**

It got dark by the time we reached the apartment. I got off the bike and followed Steve up the stairs to our floor we caught Kate leaving her apartment with laundry. We said hi and she said hi as well Steve said "You're welcome to use my machine, might be cheaper than the one downstairs." Kate said "Oh yeah? What's it cost?" Steve said "A cup of coffee?" I was shocked did Steve just ask Kate on a date!? Kate said "Thank you, but um…I already have a load in downstairs, and Uh you really don't want my scrubs in your machine, I just finished orientation in the infectious disease ward so…" he nodded and said "Ah, well. I'll keep my distance." She said "Well, hopefully not too far. Oh, and I think you left your stereo on." She walked down Steve said "Oh, right thank you." She turned around and walked down the stairs. He said "Window." I nodded and we went up the fire escape to our floor and entered through the window he got in first I followed behind him as he grabbed his shield he peaked around the corner and he relaxed looking at the floor I had my daggers out. He said "I don't remember giving you a key." Someone grunted and was struggling that person said "You really think I'd need one? My wife kicked me out." I realized it was mister eyepatch and I put my daggers back hidden in my boots Natasha had taught me that. Steve said "Didn't know you were married." Fury said "There are a lot of things you don't know about me." Steve said "I know Nick." He stepped out from behind the wall I followed as he turned the light on. I looked at him in shock he was badly injured he put a finger to his lip and turned the light back off pulled out his phone and typed 'Ears everywhere.' The apartment must have been bugged Steve looked around kind of pissed off. Fury said "I'm sorry to have to do this but I had no place else to crash." He showed us another message 'SHIELD compromised." Oh heck no that can't be good! Steve said "Who else knows about your wife?" Fury showed another message and it said 'Just the three of us.' He stood and said "Just… My friends." I said "Is that what we are?" Fury looked at me and said "Well that's up to you." Suddenly a shot rang out Fury let out a cry and two more shots followed before he fell. I was shocked but helped Steve pull him around the corner I looked at the window and thought I saw someone. Fury grabbed his arm and said "Don't…Trust… A-Anyone." As he gave Steve a flash drive. Then he passed out we heard banging on the door "Captain Rogers…Samantha?" we looked and saw Kate we both said in shock "Kate!?" she said "Captain, I'm Agent 13, SHIELD Special Service. I'm assigned to protect you both." I said "On who's order!?" she says "His." And got down on the ground immediately she pulled out a radio and said "Foxtrot is down, he's unresponsive. I need EMT's." I heard and agent say on the other end "Do you have a twenty on the shooter?" Steve looks around the corner and said "Tell them I'm in pursuit." Before I could have reacted he smashed out a window and into the next building. WHAT THE HELL ROGERS DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH!?" I didn't even think I ran out after him Kate said "Sam wait!" I ignored her and followed the destruction left by Steve's smashing and saw him on a roof. As I ran after him and he threw his shield but the mysterious man turned around and caught it! And he had a metal arm and with that he threw it back knocking the wind out of Steve the guys jumped off the roof I ran ahead but when I looked over the edge he was gone damn! Steve said "Come on let's get to the hospital."

 **A/N: Gosh this chapter was long! Sorry it took so long I had to look up lines and all and that took a good hour at the most hope you liked it as the plot of the Winter Soldier continues! Things are going to get worst though….**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Everything is not what it seems

 **A/N: Once again sorry about updating this story it can be hard in remembering what is said but I'm getting there enjoy!**

 **Location: The Hospital**

 **Sam's POV**

Natasha burst into the room and was standing by me as we watched Fury being operated on Natasha asked "Is he gonna make it?" she looked like she was on the verge of tears Steve said "I don't know." She then said "Tell me about the shooter." Steve seemed pretty hesitant in telling Nat but he spoke "He's fast, strong…Had a metal arm." Natasha's expression went to pure shock when he said metal arm I didn't understand does she know who shot Fury? Natasha asked Maria "Ballistics." Maria said "Three slugs, no rifling and completely untraceable-." Natasha didn't let her finish she said "Soviet made." I looked at her with a raised eyebrow Maria said "Yeah…" I know Natasha is a spy and all but I can tell she's hiding something. Soon noise in the operating room from the machines gets my attention I looked through the window and heard the doctors saying "He's dropping Crash cart coming." Another said "Nurse help me with the gauzes, please-blood pressure is dropping-Defibrillator! Charging to 100." Nat whispered "Don't do this to me Nick." The doctors continued "Stand back 3, 2, 1 clear!" "Pulse?" "No pulse." "Okay charge to 200 please. Stand back 3, 2, 1 clear!" "Give me epinephrine! Pulse?" "Negative." Natasha kept saying "Don't do this to me Nick." That's when we heard the flat line Fury was gone. I was in utter shock he didn't deserve to die as far as I was concern and now he's gone. Steve and I walked out of the room and down the hall he pulled out the flash drive I said "What's so important about this flash drive that someone wanted Fury dead?" Steve said "I have no idea but we're going to find out." Natasha looked at Fury's limp body until Maria said "We need to take him." Natasha started to walk out Steve and I followed her. I said to Maria "I'm sorry." She nodded and I found Steve down the hall with STRIKE coming his way. Rumlow said as I stood by Steve "They want you both now." Steve said pretty annoyed "Yeah, Give us a second." Rumlow presses "They want you both now." Steve turns around and says "Okay." He turned back to Natasha and she said smirking "You're a terrible liar." Before we left Steve hid the flash drive in the vending machine when the guy who was putting more in it was distracted. As we come up to Rumlow he says "STRIKE move it out!"

 **Location: The Triskelion**

 **Sam's POV**

Steve and I were both called to Secretary Pierce's office we saw Kate ahead of us she said "Captain Rogers." He replied coldly with "Neighbor." I don't even look at her at all. "Ah Captain. I'm Alexander Pierce." He shook Steve's hand Steve said "Sir, it's an honor." He said "The honor's mine Captain. My father served in the 101st. Come on in." nodded at me before we entered I stood by Steve Pierce handed us a photo of him and Fury "That photo was taken five years after Nick and I met; When I was at State Department in Bogota. ELN rebels took the embassy, and security got me out, but the rebels took hostages. Nick was deputy chief of the SHIELD station there. He comes to me with a plan. He wants to storm the basement through the sewers. I said "No, we'll negotiate." Turned out the ELN didn't negotiate, so they put out a kill order. They stormed the basement, and what did they find? They find it empty. Nick ignored my direct order and carried out an unauthorized military operation on foreign soil. He saved the lives of a dozen political officers, including my daughter." We had all sat down Pierce had his photo back and placed it on the table Steve said "So you gave him a promotion." Pierce said "I've never had any cause to regret it." "Captain, why was Nick in your apartment last night?" Steve said "I don't know." He asked "Did either of you know it was bugged?" I decided to keep my mouth shut as Pierce looked at me for an answer Steve said "We did, because Nick told us." Pierce said "Did he tell you two he was the one who bugged it?" our expressions never changed and frankly I am not buying this malarkey. He said "I want you two to see something." He pulled up some footage it was a man sitting in an interrogation room. I actually recognized the guy known as Batroc and no Steve never told me I may have had time to hack SHIELD and find a few things and cover my tracks completely so they never knew they were hacked. If you're wondering how I know to hack so well blame Caroline and Tony Stark for that. "Is the live?" Steve asked Pierce said "Yeah, they picked him up last night in a not-so-safe house in Algiers." I said "Are you saying he's a suspect?" Steve said "Assassination isn't Batroc's line." Pierce said "No, it's more complicated than that. Batroc was hired anonymously to attack the Lemurian Star and he was contacted by email and paid by wire transfer. Then the money was run through seventeen factitious accounts, the last one going to a hiding company that was registered to a Jacob Veech." He handed us a file Steve said "We're supposed to know who that is?" Pierce said "Not likely, Veech died six years ago. His last address was 14-35 Elmhurst Drive. When I met Nick his mother lived at 14-37." I started he can't be serious right he better not be thinking what I think he's thinking that's utterly a big load of crap! Steve said "Are you saying Fury hired the pirates? Why?" he said "Well the prevailing theory, was that the hijacking was a cover for the acquisition and sale of classified intelligence. The sale went sour and that lead to Nick's death." I was trying not to laugh at his accusation about Fury because it's a load of crap! I finally decided to have a say in this matter "If you really knew Nick Fury, you'd know that's not true." Pierce said "Why do you think we're talking?" Pierce got up and walked to the window "See, I took a seat on the Council not because I wanted to but because Nick asked me to, because we were both realists. We knew that despite all the diplomacy and the handshaking and the rhetoric. That to build a really better world sometimes means having to tear the old one down…And that makes enemies." He looks at me I figured he referred to my father Loki frankly he's pushing it and he looked to Steve saying "Those people that call you dirty because you got the guts to stick your hands in the mud and try to build something better. And the idea that those people could be happy today makes me really, really angry." Steve was standing now "Captain and Miss Rogers, you two were the last ones to see Nick Fury alive. I don't think that's an accident. And I don't think the two of you do either." He's making me antsy he said "SO I'm going to ask again. Why was he there?" Steve said "He told us not to trust anyone." "I wonder if that included him." Steve said "I'm sorry. Those were his last words. Excuse us." He picked his shield back up as we walked towards the door "Captain." Steve and I turned "Somebody murdered my friend and I'm gonna find out why. Anyone gets in my way, they're gonna regret it. Anyone." Steve said "Understood." He says "That accounts to you too Miss Rogers." I gave him a nod and we left he walked towards the elevator. I said "I'll catch up later I need to go see Kate." He gave me the look I said "Really Steve?" he sighed and said "Be careful." I said "I will." And walked off I know somethings not right around here I went down the stairs and found Kate down the hall I said "Hey Kate!" she turned around and said "Miss Rogers." I said "Your name's not Kate is it?" she said "No it's Sharon. Sharon Carter." I smirked and said "As in Peggy Carter's niece I believe?" she said "How did you!?" I said "Hello daughter of mischief, tricks, and lies in every sense of the word." She said "Don't tell anyone about that." I said "It's okay your secret is safe with me." And I walked off to go meet Steve. I was walking down an empty hall I had noticed an agent following me he must be lost because he's new or if he tries anything I'll throttle him. Suddenly there was another three in front of me I stopped in my tracks I said "Four against one hardly seems fair…For you." And they attacked I brought out my daggers to defend myself and I threw one guy into the wall. I recognized the last agent left his name was Agent Clarkson he was a friend I made awhile back when I first came to DC he had showed me around the Triskelion he had his fist up and said "Hey wo there Sam it's nothing personal!" he attacked but I stabbed him with my dagger as he fell I growled "Well that kind of felt personal!" and I left him there and went to find Cap. I heard bullets being fired everywhere and some coming up behind me I looked and I was being chased by armed guards I said "Well fudge…" I saw my only escape and boy as hell it was going to hurt I jumped out the window and casted a spell to make me fly and unfortunately I'm not that skilled yet I landed in the water about a few feet from shore great….I swam to the shore and coughed ugh worst day ever! I was bruised and had a small gash on my leg gee must have got that during the fight in the hall. I heard Steve yell "Samantha!" I looked at him as he came running up to me he said "Are you okay what happened?" he saw the gash and said "Okay who did that?" he never let me answer his first question "I said Agent Clarkson…Don't worry he's out of the picture." I said "Who else?" he said "STRIKE they attacked me in the elevator." I said "What the hell is going on!?" he said "Watch the…" I said "Language." He sighed and said "We need to get going we'll have to go undercover." I said "Won't be hard for me." He said "Ha Ha very funny." I said "I try." And we walked off to who knows where at this point but right now I know that SHIELD whatever whoever they are is so going to get their butts kicked for this Fury was right SHIELD is compromised the question is by who?

 **A/N: Ugh I swear this one took me forever to write don't worry more action to come!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note**_

 **Sorry everyone I'm having a little bit of writers block with the next chapter because it's going to have a few scenes that lines that are said I don't quite remember. I'm really sorry honestly Writers block is so the bane of my existence! I hope to have the next chapter up as soon as I can get it right maybe watching the movie will help me some. ONCE AGAIN I'M REALLY TRULY SORRY!**

 **-AvengersFrost**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Fugitives from SHIELD

 **A/N: I AM ON WRITER'S BLOCK NO MORE FOR THIS STORY! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HAPPY I AM NOW! Seriously writer's block so the bane of my existence! But I am back and I am ready hope you all like this! Plus this chapter will be long I promise!**

 **Location: The Hospital**

 **Sam's POV**

Steve and I had to go undercover because someone had infiltrated SHIELD which turns out to be HYDRA of all things. We walked into the hospital we kept our heads down Steve had a navy blue hoodie on I had a black. I was trying to not limp the cut I got was hurting even though I bandaged it as best as I could. We had come back here to retrieve the flash drive that Steve had sneaked into the vending machine. We walked up to it but the slot we put it in with the gum was all gone….Including the drive damn that's not good! Natasha walked up behind us and blew a bubble with her gum I have to admit she's good much better than I give her credit for. Steve then grabbed her and I followed them as he had her up against the wall and he took off his hood I did as well. He said "Where is it?!" she said "Safe." He said "It better." She said "Where did you get it?" he said "Why would I tell you?" she said "Fury gave it to you why?" he growled "What's on it?" she said "I don't know." We both said "Stop lying." She said "I only act like I know everything Rogers." He said "Bet you knew Fury hired the pirates didn't you?" she said "Well it makes since the ship was dirty. Fury needed a way in so…" he jolted her and said "I'm not going to ask you again." She paused and said "I know who killed Nick Fury." That most certainly caught my attention I knew she knew something about that! She said "Most of the intelligence community doesn't believe he exists the ones that do call him The Winter Soldier. He's credited with over two dozen assassinations in the last fifty years." Steve said "So he's a ghost story?" she continued "Five years ago I was escorting a nuclear engineer in Iran. Somebody shot out my tires near Odessa we lost control spun straight over a cliff I pulled us out. But the Winter Soldier was there I was covering the engineer but he shot him right through me. Soviet slug no rifling bye bye bikinis." I rolled my eyes Steve said "Yeah I bet you look terrible in them now." She said "Going after him is a dead end I know I've tried like you said he's a ghost story." She handed him the flash drive I said "Well let's find out what the ghost wants."

 **Location: The Mall**

 **Sam's POV**

We had gone in disguise to the a local mall I stood far from Nat and Steve so I could warn them if something happened but they also wanted me to still go where they went here. I couldn't hear most of what they said because I kept my distance but I did know we had nine minutes until SHIELD arrived once we put that drive in the computer. But I did hear Nat say Steve was her fiancé and they were looking for honeymoon locations I tried so hard to not laugh. Steve and Nat left I followed and decided leave the mall another route and wait. We had stolen a truck much to my surprise Nat asked "I have a question for of which you do not have to answer but if you don't you kind of are already answering it." He said "What?" she said "Was that your first kiss since 1945?" he said "That bad uh?" I said "WHAT!?" Nat said "We kissed on the escalator." I flat out laughed at Steve he glared I shut up. We arrived at our destination some old army camp by the looks of it Steve said "This is it?" Nat said "The file came from these coordinates." Steve said "So did I." I saw the name of the camp it was the one I heard about at the museum Steve said "This was where I was trained." Nat said "Change much?" he said "A little." He stared into space probably a flash back Nat said "This is a dead end zero heat signatures, zero waves, not even radio. Someone must have used a router to throw people off." Steve looked around and must have spotted something because he was marching off Nat and I followed him she said "What is it?" Steve said "Army regulations states ammunition is not to be near twenty feet of the barracks. This building is in the wrong place." He smashed the lock with his shield Nat said "This is SHIELD." Steve said "Maybe where it started?" Nat said "Well there's Stark's father." There were three pictures up on the wall Steve said "Howard." Nat said "Whose the girl?" Steve didn't answer her I knew it was Peggy he walked off and said "If you're already working in a secret office. Why do you need to hide the elevator?" Nat got us in and we took the elevator down and landed in a large room filled an old computer system? She said "This can't be the data point this technology is ancient." She looked down the flash drive port was not thought the computer room came to life than it said "Initiate system?" Nat walked up and said "Y-E-S spells yes." She smirked and said "Shall we play a game?" I tried not to laugh and I it came out as a chuckle she said "It's from a movie." He said "I know I saw it." Then something seemed to appear on the screen it looked like a face it said "Rogers Steven, Born in 1918." The camera was pointing at him then at Nat saying "Romanoff Natalia Romanova Born in 1984." It pointed at me and said "Rogers Samantha, Born in 1999." Nat said "It's some kind of recording?" it said "I am not a recording fro line. I may not be the man I was back when the Captain took me prisoner back in 1945 but I am." Nat said "You know this thing?!" Steve looked pissed I tell you that he said "Arnim Zola was a German scientist who worked for the Red Skull back in Germany he should be dead." Zola said "First correction I am Swish second look around I never been more alive." I ignored most of his little speech this was just plain weird and creepy. Steve said "Prove it." at some point so I listened I watched the video a lot popped up stuff on the Winter Soldier the death of Howard Stark and Fury what the hell!? Steve punched the screen and Zola was being a smart ass he said "Now where was I?" Steve said "What's on this drive?!" Zola said "Project Insight requires insight so I wrote an algorithm." I asked "What kind of algorithm what does it do?" he said "To answer your question fro line would be fascinating but unfortunately you'll shall be too dead to hear it." That caught me off guard the doors began to shut we were unable to get out as Steve tried to hold the door open by throwing his shield but it just bounced back. Nat said "Guys we got a bogey short range ballistics 30 seconds tops." He asked "Who fired it!?" she said "SHIELD." Zola said "I'm afraid I have been staling Captain. Admit it it's better this way. We are both of us out of time." Steve had pried the bottom vent off and I jumped in followed by Nat and Steve he tried to protect us both from all the concrete as the base came down on us. I went black…I was in a coughing fit as I woke up Steve shook my arm and said "Sam are you alright!?" I said "Yeah? Natasha are you there?" she didn't answer Nat was out cold Steve pushed back the concrete wall that was on us and he picked up Nat and we ran out in to the woods as we saw a jet approach from SHIELD….

 **Location: I have no idea to be honest?**

 **Sam's POV**

We stood in front of a house Steve had knocked as Sam Wilson opened the sliding door and said "Hey man?" Steve said "I'm sorry about this we needed a place to lay low." All three of us were covered in dust and pieces of concrete Nat said "Everyone we know is trying to kill us." Sam said "Not everyone." And he let us I was glad for that and he let us clean up. I had showered and was drying my hair when Sam knocked and said "Come in." he said "I made breakfast if you're hungry?" I sighed and said "Thanks Sam." He said "You alright?" I said "Yeah I'm fine." And he left to get Steve and Nat we all went to his kitchen and Nat said "Now the question is who at SHIELD can launch a domestic missile strike?" Steve and I said "Pierce." Nat said "Who happens to be sitting on the top of the most secure building in the world." Steve said "Well he's not working alone Zola's algorithm was on the Lumerian Star." She said "So was Jasper Sitwell." I knew Sitwell I met him a few times at the Triskelion he was HYDRA Oh whoopdie do! Why am I not surprised. Steve said "So the real question is how do the two most wanted people in Washington kidnap a SHIELD officer in broad daylight?" Sam came walking back in and said "The answer is you don't." he dropped a file on to the table it said "EXO-7 FALCON" on the outside I said "What's this?" Sam said "Call it a resume." Nat said "You didn't say he was a Para rescue." I saw the picture I said "This Riley?" he said "Yeah." Sam handed Steve the file he opened it and I looked as well and saw what was inside I thought "Oh boy well won't this be fun?" Steve said "I thought you said you were a piolet?" Sam smirked and smiled and said "I never said piolet." Steve just looked flabbergasted at this Steve said "I can't ask you to do this Sam. You got out for a good reason." Sam said "Dude Captain America needs my help no better reason to get back in." I smirked this is just getting more interesting by the minute Steve said "Where can we get our hands on these things?" Sam said "The last one is at Fort Meade behind three guarded gates and a twelve inched steel wall." Steve, Nat, and I exchanged looks Nat shrugged as if to say it won't be hard at all to get it. Steve said "Shouldn't be a problem."

 **Location: The roof of a random building**

 **Sam's POV**

WE were waiting for Sam to get Jasper Sitwell Nat was playing match maker again for Steve I teamed up with her he said "You know you're just as bad as she is." I smirked and said "O what me!?" Than Sitwell arrived we dragged him up to the roof and we busted him through the door he fell back Steve said "Tell me about Zola's algorithm." Sitwell said "Never heard of it." Ha liar Steve was walking straight at him followed by me and Natasha Steve said "Then what were you doing on the Lumerian Star?" he said "Throwing up I get seasick." Steve had him at the edge now and he grabbed him before he could have fallen and Sitwell said "Is this little display meant to insinuate you're going to throw me off the roof? Cause it's really not your style Rogers." Steve said "Your right it's not…It's theirs." Nat and I kicked him off the roof. We chatted about people as Sam came up in the Falcon suit with Sitwell throwing him back we walked back to where he was Sitwell said "Zola's algorithm is a program for choosing targets!" Steve said "What targets?" Sitwell said "You, Samantha, a TV anchor in Cairo, the secretary of defense, a high school valedictorian in Idaho City, Bruce Banner, Steven Strange, anyone who's a threat to HYDRA." I looked at Steve and back at Sitwell he said "Now or in the future." Wait what that's not possible! I said "Future? How could it know?" Sitwell laughed and said "How could it not!?" he had gotten back up and was facing Steve, Nat, and I and said "The twenty first century is a digital book….Zola taught HYDRA how to read it. Your bank records, medical history, voting patterns, emails, your damn SAT scores! Zola's algorithm evaluates peoples past to predict their future." Steve said "Than what then?" Sitwell looked scared and said "Oh my god Pierce is going to kill me!" Steve said more threatening "What then!?" Sitwell hesitated and said "Then the Insight Hellicarriers scratch people off the list…a few million at a time." We were now driving on the ramp I sat in between Nat and Sitwell when he said "HYDRA doesn't like leaks." Sam was driving and said "Then why don't you put a cork in it?" Nat said "Their launching in sixteen hours we're cutting it kind of close." Steve said "We'll use him to bypass the security. Sitwell said "Are you crazy!? That's a terrible, terrible idea…" he didn't finish as a metal arm came out of nowhere and dragged him out and throwing him Sitwell was as good as dead. The Winter Soldier had found us crap! He shot into the car Nat and I jumped up front onto Steve Nat had dropped her gun Sam was swerving to get him off he reached in and taken the wheel crap again! Steve said "To hang on as we all hung on to him as we landed out of the car.

 **A/N: Once again I leave you all with a cliff hanger yes I know I am evil that way…. (Evil laughter ensues) anyway like I said long chapter and I am finally back! By the way reviews are always nice!**


End file.
